An intertwining of curvilinear threads and a single component element is sufficient for the formation (from needles and plates) of a mesh, thereby replacing the traditional system of creating mesh by way of weft (horizontal) and warp (vertical) by loom (see NL-A-6 702 591).
Each mesh is linked to the next by way of an inter-mesh. A mesh is composed of the upper arc called the head or loop of the needle, of two lower half-circles called the feet of the loop or the loops of the plate, and two wings or columns that link the head to the feet (see FIG. 1).
FIG. 1 illustrates a mesh in which 1 indicates the loop formed by the needle, 2 the rectilinear columns, 4 the loops formed by the plate which combine to form the inter-mesh 3.
The principal type of intertwining used in the production of women""s hosiery is the smooth mesh (see FIG. 2).
In FIG. 2, one can note how the smooth mesh is remarkably well endowed with elasticity because the inter-mesh, not having been blocked, allows the thread to slide freely in whichever direction, following the type of external prompting.
The elasticity acquired from this system of creating mesh carries with it, however, a considerable handicap: mesh that runs.
After a thread breaks at any point, it causes, due to the lack of a blocked intermesh, a run (ladder) which continually repeats (vertically) (see FIG. 3).
Run-free is the term for the intertwining which, by its own constitution, as opposed to the mesh that runs, blocks the head of the mesh.
The methods, in use, are based on links in the form of loops, plated, transported, dropped stitches, etc., which, in whatever way, xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d the mesh that runs, as opposed to a barrier to the running of the mesh. The system the most diffuse in the production of women""s hosiery is that of the loop-shaped mesh.
These selections, which are presented arranged in a draughtboard (checkerboard), stop the run because:
a) it is obligatorily engaged in an area that is divided and non-rectilinear;
b) as seen in FIG. 4, the heights of the links are different, which, consequently, causes shrinkage in the xe2x80x9cmouthsxe2x80x9d of the inter-mesh.
Though having attained a high level of protection against runs, since the opening of the narrow canal of the inner-mesh stops, because of major friction, the dynamic of the thread, this product presents a low coefficient of elasticity. Another inconvenience of the aforementioned mesh, is its feel, very woolly, in comparison to the smooth mesh.
Current technology has allowed for the deeper study of traditional run-free systems and we have arrived at the creation of a new type of mesh which we have called xe2x80x9cJOSÉ EISENBERG-LIFE RUN-FREE,xe2x80x9d extraordinary in every sense, because it presents a perfect fusion of the qualities of the smooth mesh and those of the traditional run-free system.